


A Healthy Imagination

by DuckBisque



Series: Dragon Age Snippets & Teasers [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Cullen, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feeling a bit naughty, First Time, Fluff and Smut, In your dreams love, Inspired by Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Oh maker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexy Cullen, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Worth a try I suppose, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckBisque/pseuds/DuckBisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our female lead has a crush on Commander Cullen and wonders what it'd be like to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A healthy imagination

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fan-fiction. It's unashamedly smutty, though I intend to save the really good stuff until later. These may be stand alone pieces or follow on in some kind of sequence. Not sure yet as I'm getting a feel for it.

In the heat of the mid-morning sun, Ryn sat against the wall hugging her knees as she watched him work. He stood propped against the fence, relaxed, barking the occasional order at his young recruits before him. She thought how elegant he was as she ran her eyes over his strong, muscular physique covered only by a thin linen shirt and brown breeches. Never one to raise his voice too high, he still commanded attention and had a powerful presence wherever he went. She'd never met anyone like him before. 

Soon she found herself letting her mind wander to places it had never been to and felt her cheeks flush. She watched as he ran his hands through his blonde hair and imagined him doing it to her. His hands gently tucking stray wisps of hair from her face, before moving down her back and grasping her waist firmly as he pulled her towards him. Closing her eyes and whimpering with delight, she pictured him pressing his hips and groin into hers. Fluttering gentle kisses on her neck and throat as he rocked into her, groaning. His sultry voice saying her name as he sought her release, slipping his fingers into her warmth as his thumb circled her clit. He'd press his forehead to hers and watch as she came, shuddering and exploding around him. Her mouth slack and gasping for air as her climax tore through her, igniting all her senses and sending her skyward. Giving her that gorgeous lop-sided grin as she came back down to earth, ears ringing and heart racing, he'd kiss her passionately and begin grinding his rock-hard arousal against her again. 

Warmth flooded her body and pooled between her legs, radiating outwards and inwards. She caught her breath and was brought brutally back to reality as she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Ryn?" 

"Inquisitor!" She yelped, feeling instantly embarrassed.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep and thought I'd better wake you in case you caught the sun a little too much" Eliana giggled.

"Oh! Oh, no, no I was just resting my eyes. I'd been watching the guys training for a while and---" She bit her lip. 

"Oh yes?" Smirking, the Inquisitor sat down against the wall beside Ryn. "Like what you see?" 

Ryn shuffled slightly, willing her cheeks not to redden further. "They are coming along well. Commander Cullen is doing an excellent job. He really is very skilled..." She trailed off. 

"Yes" Eliana chuckled "He is VERY skilled..." She paused then, letting the tension fizzle. "You watch him often. I've seen it. I would think that perhaps you have a thing for my advisor" It wasn't a question. 

Ryn scoffed and plucked at the grass beside her. She looked up at Eliana and saw her smiling towards the practice ring. 

"You should approach him. He's very single and I'd say very much in need of someone to take care of. Maker knows I never let him take care of me" 

Ryn furrowed her brow and thought for a few moments. "You think he'd like me?" She said quietly. 

The Inquisitor shrugged lightly and raised her eyebrows before giving Ryn a sideways look full of mirth. Standing, Eliana dusted the dirt from her trousers and walked off towards the main hall. Ryn watched and as she reached Cullen, Eliana turned back towards her and winked with such exaggeration she thought they'd all notice her. Ryn's eyes darted towards the men, but they did not react. She could hear Eliana cackling wildly and Cullen turned towards her and said something she could not hear. She froze and her heart pounded wildly in her chest. Cullen smiled and turned back to his men. When it was clear she was safe, she released the breath she'd been holding and covered her face with her hands. She was rapidly trying to process the conversation she'd just had. The Inquisitor had only spoken to her once or twice, and she had really no idea what kind of person she was. It surprised her to see that she'd be so... open with her about such matters, and so friendly. She'd even assumed that Cullen would most certainly be interested in Eliana and that they must have something going on. Maybe they had? Is that what she meant when she said she didn't let him look after her? Had she ended it? Did Cullen still want her? Maybe it was... one-sided love? Maybe Eliana was actually issuing some kind of warning? Maker! 

Her mind reeled. She shook her head and growled frustratedly. "Get a sodding grip, Ryn!" she whispered to herself. Standing, she took one last glance towards him, admiring his back as the sweat-covered shirt clung to his skin, before setting off down the steps towards the medical tents.


	2. A quiet drink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryn gets an invite to drinks as a reward for her hard work, but the night doesn't turn out as she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to get around to writing the next instalment, but I do hope you enjoy it and of course let me know what you think / if I should continue with it! XxX

 

The evening had been unexpected. Eliana had invited Ryn to the Herald's Rest for drinks. Not a private invitation, of course, but along with all the other medical team as a way of thanks. The Inquisitor liked to recognise and reward hard work with an evening of relaxation, and she was well aware that everyone had been working tirelessly.  

Ryn didn't know if the Commander would attend for he usually liked to stay away from the action of Skyhold. Often he would be seen on the battlements heading to the solitude of his tower. He worked hard and she'd rarely seen him out of his role as leader of the forces. She'd heard stories, from other ladies, that he perhaps liked men and that he’d had a terrible past, but she did not know what was true and what wasn’t.  

As she slipped her black shawl around her shoulders and smoothed her blonde hair back into it's braid, she thought about how little she knew of him. He was a looming and somewhat intimidating figure to her, and if she were honest, to almost everyone here. She overheard talk as she did her rounds. Men wanted to be him - They admired him, praised him, commended him. Women wanted to be with him. They gushed and cooed whenever he came near, fluttering their eyelashes and giggling like teenagers. She noticed he would smile, tight-lipped, rubbing the back of his neck before walking away. Ryn assumed he must not be too keen on the attention and the nagging thought of him with the Inquisitor rose its ugly head again.  

Two weeks prior, the Inquisitor had approached Ryn during her break whilst she watched the Commander with his recruits. She had implied that the Commander needed someone in his life to look after and to take care of. She had suggested that Ryn tell him of her interest, but then said other things that left her full of doubt and worry. She had struggled to shake those thoughts from her mind and it twisted her stomach into knots. 

 She glanced into the mirror and took a deep breath. Tonight she would put that aside. Tonight it was not going to be about him. She would allow herself this one evening to relax.  

"No Cullen tonight" she whispered.  

With a slight nod to herself, she left her tent and set off towards the tavern. She could hear the music and people enjoying themselves as she reached the top of the steps. Some men were falling out of the door, in hysterics and clearly drunk, whilst a couple kissed against the wall. Ryn flushed as she saw them, averting her eyes as she pushed the door open. 

She observed the room from the doorway a moment. It was incredibly warm and the air was thick. The bard sang and the loud swell of voices drowned her senses. Somewhat dazed, she was completely taken by surprise when a man - a young recruit she guessed - stood beside her and shouted something in her ear. She didn't catch what he said, but felt a hand against her lower back. She felt the pressure of his body against her left side and she moved away slightly.  

"You're gorgeous. Fancy a drink darlin?'" he slurred. She could smell the ale on his breath. She was going to be sick she was sure.  

Before she could reply, she heard a familiar voice - _that honey voice_ \- and gasped quietly.  

"Boy, I think you've had enough this evening, don't you?"   

The Commander put his hand on the lad's shoulder and gave him a stern look. It was not a question or a request and he knew it.  

"Yes Commander" he stammered, sheepishly nodding an apology to Ryn, and quickly left the tavern.  

Ryn didn't know what to do with herself. She turned to watch him leave and then her heart exploded in her chest. Her knees weak and breath shaky, she turned her gaze back towards the Commander. Lips parting, she took a steadying breath to speak but he simply smirked at her.  

 _Maker, that smirk would be the death of her._  

He stepped towards her and she waited for him to speak but he said nothing. He leant in closer, his face alarmingly near her own as his eyes, softening, caught hers. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and hear the blood rushing to her ears as he reached around and closed the door behind her.  

"I apologise for his behaviour. Some of the recruits do not know how to behave around attractive women"  

He almost purred the last part and she thought she would come undone right there. As he drew away, his eyes were locked on hers and he had an amused look on his face. She realised she'd been holding her breath and let it out in a loud huff. 

"I... It's okay Commander. Thank you for rescuing me"  

He smirked again before bowing his head gently.  

"Of course, my lady. With pleasure"  

With that, he turned on his heel and weaved himself through the crowd. Ryn watched him go, suddenly feeling a desperation to go after him. _No, don't go, please_. She felt at a loss. Finally, after all this time they got to speak and she could barely bring herself to say anything.  

With a cringe and a scrunch of her nose, she headed towards the bar and slipped onto one of the stools. Burying her face into her hands, she groaned with embarrassment. Then felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she thought about his closeness. His seductive voice. He'd called her attractive. She grew giddy and covered her mouth to catch her laugh.  

"Cullen... you are..." she murmured.  

"He is? What?" Eliana leant against the bar, raising a hand to the barman, before settling her attention on Ryn. A glint of humour in her eyes.  

It took a few moments for her to think.  

"Oh, er... Cullen deterred some unwanted attention for me. He... just a moment ago. I just was thinking about that" Her voice felt alien to her. 

 "Mhm" Eliana huffed a laugh. "He's a Knight, so I guess it's fitting" she turned her attention to the bar man "Two ales and... whatever this one is having" she nudged Ryn in the arm. 

"Uh, ale is good. Thanks"  

They sat in silence as they watched the drinks being poured and once placed in front of them, Eliana took a large swig.  

"Come" she said, dropping to her feet "Let's not keep your hero waiting. He's so dreamy after all"  

She flashed Ryn a grin. Sensing her alarm, she put her hand gently on her arm and gave a little squeeze.  

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure he won't bite you... unless you ask" she winked and then giggled again.  

Ryn's surprise was evident and she bit her lip.  

 _Maker_. Her mind wandered helplessly to his mouth again. Those full lips. That scar. That devilish smirk that shot sparks to her core every time she saw it. His amber eyes that burnt into her.   

He won't bite you unless you ask. _Oh, can I ask? Is that possible? I want it. So much_.  

She followed Eliana, her mind a fog of arousal, as she was led through the crowd to the back of the tavern. As the last group parted, her eyes fell upon Cullen. He sat, smiling and chatting casually to Solas and Dorian, unaware of their presence. She took in his black cotton shirt open slightly in the front, cuffs turned up, with his dark grey breeches and leather boots.  His hair, so often immaculately groomed, now muddled as his soft curls fell onto his forehead. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his chest and forehead, a result of all the body heat. He looked relaxed and happy and it made her heart swell.  

 _Can you be anymore attractive?_ She groaned softly. 

Eliana approached the table and put the ale in front of him, to which he acknowledged her and flashed a smile. His eyes fell upon Ryn again and caught hers but he didn't say anything. He gently flicked his tongue against his bottom lip and then turned back to his conversation. 

Ryn was going to combust.  

Gingerly she sat down opposite him and tried her very best to focus her attention elsewhere, on a conversation Cassandra was having with Varric. She tried hard to keep her breath even and keep her hand from trembling as she took small sips from her ale. She felt incredibly hot. Her hand came up to play with her necklace - she needed to do something, anything, with her hands. She thought she was doing okay until she could sense him looking at her. Heart quickening, she chanced a look in his direction. Her eyes met his and then she looked away again, letting out a soft whimper. She was sure he could see her chest rising and falling with every pant. It didn't help and the heat rose into her cheeks again. She dropped the shawl from her shoulders.  

 _It's too hot._

She looked his way and he trailed his eyes from her shoulder to her mouth. His tongue darted across his lip again and he smiled. Taking another sip of her drink, she glanced away and then back to him as she pressed her thighs together under the table. Immediately his eyes flicked downward then back to hers, burning into her.  

 _Oh no, he knows I want him_. She had to leave. She wanted to get away and save herself the humiliation. The Commander was not a man of promiscuity. She'd not heard of him taking lovers as long as she'd known him. He was shy and sweet, so this was totally out of character. _Isn't it? The ale. It has to be the ale_. Perhaps he's not used to drinking so much. Goodness, she couldn't get herself into a terrible situation they would - he - would regret.  

She stood abruptly, not looking his way, but she felt all eyes on her. 

"I have to go. I suddenly don't feel too well"  

Before anyone could protest, she manoeuvred around her chair and pushed towards the door. Her heart thundering and her knees like jelly, she pulled it open, momentarily surprised by the sudden blast of cold air, and hurriedly ran down the steps to her tent. Once inside, she let out a loud sigh, and kicked off her shoes. Stretching her arms over head, she raised her face upwards.  

"Fuuuuck!"  

She collapsed on her cot, one arm across her eyes. What on earth was all that about? He can't possibly be interested in her. She must be reading him wro--  

"Ryn?"  

She froze, eyes wide.  

"Ryn, I don't wish to disturb you but I came to check on you. May I enter?"  

The Commander was outside her tent and panic suddenly hit her.  

"I'm fine! No. I mean, I'm quite alright really. Do not trouble yourself" she ran to the mirror and smoothed her hair. She re-adjusted her breastband under her top.  

"I think perhaps that is not true. I'm concerned. I'm coming in"  

She lunged towards to tent opening and started to cry out "No!" But he was in. He stood in front of her, as gorgeous as in the tavern, holding her shawl.  

"You left this behind" His voice was soft and he held it out to her. 

 As she stepped forward to take it from him, he pulled it away, further from her and closer to him. Teasing but not malicious. She looked at him then, slightly confused.  

"Tell me if you are okay" he breathed.  

She stood tall and cleared her throat. 

"I am..." She didn't even convince herself. 

She reached again towards him for her shawl and he gently caught her wrist. His skin was hot. He stepped toward her, raising her arm up and outwards causing her body to move forwards, her chest towards his. Her head lulled back slightly and she couldn't breathe anymore. His eyes bore into her. She gave a small whimper. 

"Don't be afraid. I am not here to hurt you..."  

His face was close to hers now. If she were to tilt upwards towards him, she would touch him. If she had the courage she'd easily be able to kiss him now. He was right above her. The weight of the air between them heavy and the tension was palpable. She sighed.  

"Commander--" 

"Ryn" he growled, cutting her off. "Please, you can call me Cullen"  

He held her wrist gently but firmly with his strong hand. She tried feebly to wriggle free. In truth, she didn't want to be free. She wanted to stay right here, with his body close to hers and his eyes on her mouth. 

She swallowed and he sucked in a breath. He dropped the shawl to the floor and brought his other hand up, slowly, and hesitated at her throat. His eyes searched hers for a warning, for any sign that it was not welcome, but she gave none. She parted her lips and wriggled. 

With a slight smile and another lick of his lips, he brought his fingers to her throat and she turned her head to the side so he may have better access. He stroked her then, tickled her neck down towards her shoulder and she let out a moan. He paused, momentarily, and she heard him make a noise deep in his throat - a pained hum - as he ghosted his fingertips across the silky skin of her shoulder.  

He spoke then, barely more than a croaked whisper.  

"Tell me if I read you wrong. Tell me to stop and I will. I do not intend to take advantage of you, Ryn"  

His fingers continued to stroke up and down her arm.  

"I am here because I want to be... I... but if I have made a mistake, tell me"  

He paused then and letting go of her wrist, he carefully tilted her face to look at him. She was panting now.  

Ryn bit her lip and smiled, pushing her chest forwards slightly and arching her back. She forced herself to find her voice.  

"You haven't" she whispered, "I.... please?"  

It was enough. With that he cupped her face in both hands, urgently, and brought his mouth to hers. She took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden sensation of his lips on hers. Those lips she had thought about and fantasised over so many times. They were finally on her and she melted into his kiss. She whimpered again, parting her lips, and he didn't wait. He ran his tongue against them eagerly, begging for entry, and she gave it willingly. She brought her tongue to his and moaned again, eliciting a moan from him. His hands fisted her hair and tugged, pulling her deeper into the kiss.  

Suddenly he stood back, panting, gripping her shoulders and seemingly trying to regain some control. Clutching at his shirt collar she brought him back to her, flicking her tongue against his upper lip and then that scar. _Oh sweet maker his scar_. He growled again and pulled her flush with his body. She gasped at the feel of him; his muscular frame, his hot skin, his growing arousal against her stomach. His hands slid to her waist and he began to move her backwards.   She stumbled slightly but did not let her mouth leave his. They kissed deeply, tongues exploring with nips and sucks.  

Her legs and ass came into contact with her table and he chuckled into her mouth. 

"Sorry" he muttered against her.  

"How sorry are you?" She grinned, panting. "Would you like to show me? Right here..." she tapped the table with her hand. 

She couldn't believe how forward she was being. It wasn't like her. For a moment she thought maybe it was a bad idea, that he would see through it, but then she realised this may be her only chance. She had to try. She had to have him, if possible. _To the void with the consequences!_  

His eyebrow arched and he smirked at her. He gripped her ass and as if she weighed only a feather, he lifted her onto the table. Pulling back slightly, he locked eyes with hers as he began to untuck his shirt from his breeches. She watched, open mouthed and in awe, as he brought it over his head and gently dropped it on the floor. He must have noticed the look on her face because he chuckled again as he leant forwards and placed his hands either side of her hips. Instinctively she moved backwards, balancing herself on the table on her hands.  

He was right over her now. She could smell him; the heady scent of sweat and sandalwood. It was intoxicating.  

"Do you like what you see?" he purred.  

She gulped, suddenly unable to keep up the act. He was too much, too perfect, too seductive. She'd never been with anyone like him before. She'd not laid with a man since before this whole thing began, and even then it had been a short tryst. A young lad from the village called Bryson. They'd fumbled a few times but it hadn't been serious. It was quick and awkward and she'd not even had an orgasm.  

"Cullen... I... I do... I just..."  

His face changed then. His brow slightly furrowed and a look of concern washed over him. He straightened slightly. Ryn panicked.  

"No. Please. I... I'm nervous! You are so..." her eyes appealing to him not to back away.  

She took her hands up to his shoulders and pulled him toward her. He said nothing, but loomed over her. The tension was rising again and Ryn ran her fingers down his chest, down his abs to the top of his breeches and then back up to his nipples. He hissed softly as she brought her mouth to his collar bone. She took her time, kissing him there and up to his neck. She flicked her tongue against his skin, tasting his salty musk, and pressed her lips to him. She kissed him over and over. Up to his jaw, along it, and then he brought his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue back into her. They kissed languidly then, tasting each other and taking their time. His hands came up to her waist and found the hem of her top. He paused only slightly before lifting it to her edge of her breastband. She broke the kiss to raise her arms and in one smooth move it was over her head and on the floor with his.  

He kissed her mouth, her jaw and when he reached her ear, he licked inside the lobe. She groaned and dug her nails into his upper arms.  

"Would you like me to take you, Ryn?" He took his hands to her knees and parted them.  "Would you like me to bury myself inside you?"  

She made a noise she could not describe as he gripped her ass and pulled her towards him. He ground his cock, now rock hard in his breeches, against her throbbing clit and she cried out with pleasure. He wrapped her legs around his waist and placed the palms of his hands on her stomach. She flinched, ticklish, and giggled. He ran his hands up and over her breastband, carefully massaging her breasts. His thumbs skimmed over her now hardened peaks. She panted as she watched him. He looked at her, eyes half-lidded and fiery with arousal.  

"You are so beautiful..." he croaked out. "Let me have you. I want to give you so much pleasure. I want you to scream my name as you come for me" 

He was still massaging her breasts through the cloth. All she could manage was a nod. Satisfied that he was welcome, he pulled her breastband down and his mouth seized a nipple. He moaned loudly as he tasted her and he ground his cock against her again, harder now. Ryn cried out his name and her hands found his hair. She held his head as he sucked and kissed first one and then the other breast. His hands pulled and squeezed them. He was breathless already and she felt dizzy as he kept rubbing his clothed member against her now drenched quim.  

She didn't think she would last much longer. That familiar pull between her legs, that which she had whenever she touched herself thinking about him, tugged at her core. She writhed against him seeking release. He noticed this and moved his mouth back up to claim hers. He gripped her thighs firmly and started grinding hard at the apex of her sex. 

"Ohh yes. Don't hold back..." he said between kisses.  

Biting her bottom lip, he thrust against her. Rolling and rocking so that he touched her sensitive nub over and over.  

"I have thought of this moment, Ryn. Of you and I. I've watched you from afar. You are so sexy. Your skin is like silk. Your mouth... Oh maker!" he was panting against her lips. 

"Oh, fuck! Cullen... I'm going to..." Ryn gasped out.  

One thrust, and another, three, four. 

"Good girl. Come hard and let me hear you. Scream my name!" he growled. 

That was it. She gripped tightly to him, holding herself up as she came hard. Harder than she had ever come before. He held her firm against him and groaned as she bucked, Ryn repeating his name like a prayer. Both breathing heavily, they rode out her orgasm together. 

He drew back from her and found her mouth. He kissed her slowly, sweetly, and pressed his forehead to hers. His smile warm.  

"Darling...?" He said tenderly. 

"Mm?" Eyes closed, she was still coming down from her high. Collapsed against him and slick with sweat.  

"You'll be the death of me"  

She chuckled as he lifted and carried her to her bed, laying her gently upon it. He stroked her hair. She could feel him climb on beside her and she shuffled her back towards him so that he could cradle and warm her. She hummed happily as his nose traced a circle on her shoulder. He breathed in deeply, savouring her smell.  

"Rest, Ryn. Rest."  

She did not argue. He heard her breath slow as she relaxed, her body softening into his and he knew she'd drifted into sleep. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him too. 

 

When she awoke, blurry eyed in the morning sun that streamed into her tent, she took a moment before she remembered what had happened the night before. She grinned to herself, giddy again and turned over to greet him, but he was already gone.  

_Oh._

 

 


	3. Oh Commander, where art thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander heads out on a mission leaving poor Ryn to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut for a Sunday. Slow-burn. Foul language. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It had been 16 days since she had been with the Commander in her tent. Since they had shared a passionate moment and she had woken up alone in her bed.

Ryn had been briefed along with the other medical staff about the trip to the Shrine of Dumat the following morning, after she had gathered her senses, taken a bath and dressed. Cassandra and Leliana had gathered everyone in the lower courtyard to prepare them for what they may face when the Inquisitor and the Commander arrive back at Skyhold. They tried to keep the mood upbeat and positive, but they all feared the worst. Losing one or both of them would be a devastating tragedy.

Ryn felt numb as she busied herself with her day to day tasks. All she could think about was him and their first and only time together. Her emotions a mix of flushed arousal, pained longing and deep sorrow. She prayed to the Maker that he would return safe even if not to her side. She knew that his reasons for leaving before she had awoken were not malicious, but still she found herself running through things in her mind. Had she done something wrong? Had he been disappointed that she had fallen asleep instead of letting him take her? She winced at that thought. Surely not. He didn't seem so selfish. He had been a gentle and considerate lover.

The days slipped by. The only comfort she clung tightly to was that no one had been down to tell them any bad news. So she continued to heal minor wounds on the young recruits caused by over-zealous practice and collecting herbs to make poultices.

In the evening, when she would finally retire to her tent, exhausted and worried, she would let her mind wander to his mouth; to his wicked smirk and the taste of his skin. She'd close her eyes and allow her hands to slip between her legs, dipping her fingers into her slick heat whilst she remembered the way his mouth had sucked and lapped at her hard nipples with fervour. She'd fuck herself to the thought of his hard cock grinding against her soaked cunt as he groaned and grunted in her ear. She imagined the Commander somewhere, prick in hand, stroking himself vigorously before spilling his thick white seed all over his taut stomach to the memory of her. That thought was always enough to tip her over the edge and she'd come hard, her face buried into her pillow, to the chant of "Cullen, please!" over and over.

Whilst helping one of the younger girls one afternoon, chatting and laughing casually, there was a sudden bustling commotion outside. Thundering hooves and raised voices drew them from their tent in alarm. She saw the Inquisitor first, her armour covered with dried blood, as she directed people this way and that way. Cassandra and Leliana were close by, worry etched across the faces, brows furrowed and in deep conversation. Then she saw him being carried. Her felt her heart plummet into her stomach and she let out a cry.

"Ryn! The Commander has been injured!" She heard someone shout.

She did not take her gaze off him as he drew closer on the stretcher and into the tent. She followed, her hand clutching at her chest as Solas and Blackwall placed him gently on the cot.

She push herself forwards and crouched down beside him. His armour had been removed and he was in a blood stained white linen shirt. There was a large wound to his left side and another smaller wound to his upper right arm. She gingerly placed a hand on his chest and felt his temperature. He was in the throes of a fever.

"What happened?" She asked, looking up towards Solas.

"We were ambushed on our return to Skyhold. A group of bandits. We were all worn from our travels and we..." he shuffled awkwardly and glanced toward Blackwall.

"We were weak. We let our guard down. Too bloody pleased with ourselves and our success. We didn't even consider there would be bandits near here!" Blackwall bellowed and cursed under his breath.

"The Commander was protecting the Inquisitor. He took the brunt of the attack coming to her aid. We did what we could to stem the bleeding, but we knew we must return as quickly as possible. Can you help him?" Solas placed a hand upon Ryn's shoulder.

She looked back towards the Commander and nodded.

"I will do what I can" she said quietly.

"Thank you" Solas said, turning towards Blackwall and motioning to leave.

"I shall inform the Inquisitor that he is being cared for. Should you need me..." he turned back to Ryn then and her eyes met his "do not hesitate to come to me"

She felt a flush hit her cheeks and nodded. Suddenly she felt a panic rise in her chest. No more time to waste. She started to gather everything she needed and called for fresh water as Solas and Blackwall left. Once set, she began in earnest to clean his wounds, apply Elfroot and stitch him. She laboured until dusk, until she was sure he was stable before allowing herself to rest. She did not return to her tent, however, but decided to remain overnight by his side.

Her nights were plagued with worry and she woke many times, only settling for a few moments here and there in a fitful sleep. Every time she came to, she'd reach up to him and check his breathing. Awash each time with relief, she would dab at his skin with a cool cloth and her heart would quicken. Even though he could not see her, she still felt incredibly nervous around him.

On the third day, when she was changing his stomach dressing, he came to. She heard him groan and almost dropped everything on top of him.

"Cullen!" She gasped, almost with glee.

He groaned again in response. Ryn moved up to stand beside his shoulder and placed a hand on his face. She shushed him and ran her thumb across his cheek before shifting her face over his so he would meet her eyes.

"You're okay, Commander. Do not panic. You were wounded but you are healing. You are going to be alright. Just rest. I will not leave you."

She saw a smile ghost his lips and felt his fingers stroke at her arm before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. She smiled too. He was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen and if he made it out of this, she would tell him so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
